With the microwave integrated circuits coming of age there is a growing need for metallization on two major surfaces of the substrates which may typically be made of ceramic material. In addition, there is a need for metallization of the edges and via hole surfaces for certain purposes such as connection of electrically common major surfaces. Conventional sputtering or evaporating processes are found to be incapable of providing continuous metal film on two or more major surfaces, via holes and the edges in a single pump down cycle.